


Rapid Heart Rates

by chasten_exe



Series: Rapid Heart Rates To Running Mates [1]
Category: 2020 race for the whitehouse, Chasten Buttigieg - Fandom, Pete Buttigieg - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c., beto o'rourke - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, chasten has a book too??????, or ill wait till i get peter's book in a few weeks(hopefully), or ill wing it, pete is my favorite, south bend in is cool, this is a song fic of sorts, this is based off true events but i might have to wait a few months till i get chasten's book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasten_exe/pseuds/chasten_exe
Summary: Pete has always been afraid for the moment he would come out, but, he did it and he got re-elected with 80% of the vote and met the love of his life, but things don't go according to plan and he feels the need he has to pick up the broken pieces this new president is gonna leave.Chasten was a teacher in Chicago and has been looking for that someone, and when he finds the one, he falls hard and fast, and he now has a dream he never thought would happen and it throws the train off the tracks.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg, Other stuff - Relationship
Series: Rapid Heart Rates To Running Mates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. When The Day Met The Night (Prolouge)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: When The Day Met The Night by Panic! at The Disco
> 
> I obviously don't own any characters or songs from this story.

Peter had just come out as gay and was ready to find someone. But since he's a socially awkward mayor of a small town he decided to use a dating app. He was a grown man, a sitting mayor, a war veteran, and had no idea what if felt to be in love. He wasn't sure how to get started so he did what people his age do, use the internet. He got friends to help him pick out the right photos, set up online profiles, and started lining up dates.

_"When the moon fell in love with the sun~"_

One day he was scrolling through profiles, not on the app you're possibly thinking of. Anyway, he looked at his screen and saw this smile that could light up a room, his name was Chasten, Chasten Glezman, so he did the logical thing and he clicked the button on the right because he had to meet him. And one of the best things nowadays is that he loves seeing America fall in love with Chasten just as he had done. 

_"All was golden in the sky~"_

But, he had this feeling in him that made him feel like there were bugs crawling in him and eating at his insides. That was, he had been ashamed of being gay. It even made him uncomfortable admitting it now, although, maybe it's something that it's too surprising. And it's the fact that when he was younger, he would have done anything to not be gay. When he started to halfway understand what he felt for those people in the hallways of St. Joesph's High School or the dining hall in college, it launched in him in a way he could only describe as a war, and if the war was settled to terms of what he wished for when he was 15, 20, or quite frankly even 25, he would not be here. If you had given him a pill to be straight he would've taken it before you were able o give him a sip of water. It's hard for him to think of that. It's hard to face the truth that if you were able to show what part of him was gay, he would have cut it out with a knife. He was glad those weren't options. He wouldn't have found his way to Chasten. The best thing in his life may not have happened at all. The thing he can't explain without going into cliques like how his world went from black and white to seeing colors. What a dark thought that the man he admires, the man he loves sharing with America and one day hopes to share with raising children may not have been in his life at all. Thank god there was no pill, thank god there was no knife. But, after he met Chasten, he fell in love and all was golden in the sky.

_"All was golden when the day met the night~"_

As soon as he met Chasten, he became a better man. Everything seemed to come together like a puzzle. That puzzle had one missing piece of a long time and Chasten had been the missing piece. He had gone from living on the dark side of the moon to living in the sunshine.

_"When the sun found the moon~"_

Chasten was sitting in his small office at home grading papers and drinking tea when he had heard a sound from his phone. The sound of another useless match on a dating app. He checked with the shock of who it was. Peter, the guy with the military photo had matched with him. He decided to look through the rest of Peter's photos. Most of them were normal, then he saw one of Peter behind a podium with his name on it. He decided to google Peter to find his ranking. Mayor? He wasn't sure if he was ready for that, but after talking to Peter for a while he knew it was worth a shot.


	2. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes from Cinderella
> 
> idk who this is by i just heard it on the Disney Family Sing Along

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes~"_

Chasten felt so excited that tomorrow he'd be meeting Peter that he could barely sleep. But when he did, he dreamed of Peter.

_"When you're fast asleep~"_

Pete had trouble sleeping that night. How should he do this date, bring baseball tickets, go to an ice cream shop after coffee, does he- He had fallen asleep, dreaming his wish of what'll happen.

_"In dreams, you will lose your heartaches~"_

The two forgot all their worries, all their doubts, all their heartaches, dreaming the same wish their hearts were making.

_"Whatever you wish for, you keep~"_

They wished to fall in love, they wished for them to be together forever, they wished to have dogs and kids together not doubting anything for even a second. They were going to keep these dreams for a lifetime.

_"Have faith in your dreams and someday~"_

They had so much faith in their dreams, no doubts, no worries, no heartaches. Everything fell into place.

_"Your rainbow will come smiling through~"_

Pete imaged about Chasten's smile. Like he's a rainbow smiling through the clouds.

_"No matter how your heart is grieving~"_

The two had so many things they were dealing with, but, the thought of the other made it all go away.

_"If you keep on believing~"_

They believed in what they dreamed, they felt like their life depended on it.

_"The dream that you wish will come true~"_

The dream felt so real like they were on the date, had they been? Was this real life? It seemed so real, but they had a hunch it was a dream.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes~"_

The wish they were making was a stretch, but it wasn't impossible. The alarms went off, and they were no longer fast asleep dreaming about the day that was yet to come, but, doubts were back, but pretty much gone.

_"When you're fast asleep~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty cheesy ngl-


	3. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasten and Pete's first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Can't Help Falling In Love With You by Twenty One Pilots
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, songs, or the plot except for certain parts that I made up for fillers.

_"Wise men say~"_

Chasten was going to be late, so instead of coffee, they decided to go to the pub. As soon as Chasten came in contact with him, he was in a daze. His life went from black and white to color.

"Howdy," They say in unison. "Wait? What? That's my word!" 

_"Only fools rush in~"_

They went to the pub, it was a really fun time. _"_ Oh, mayor it's on the house." The bartender told Pete, then he turned to Chasten. "That'll be 8 dollars." Pete pulled out his wallet and paid for Chasten. When they left, Pete nervously asked if Chasten would like to join him to the baseball game. Of course Chasten accepted.

_"But I can't help falling in love with you~"_

The game was coming to an end and the pair walked out of the stadium. Chasten's hand brushes against Pete's. Chasten grabbed Pete's hand, Pete had never felt something so electrifying. The fireworks were about to go off any minute and Chasten leaned in for a kiss, the fireworks blasting beautiful colors, and Pete didn't want the moment to end, he knew Chasten was _the one._

_"Shall I stay, would it be a sin?~"_

Chasten drove the rental car back to Pete's house, not wanting to leave him. He walked Pete to his door.

"Peter, c-can I stay?" He pauses. "Is that too much?" Pete stared at Chasten.

"I have a big day tomorrow, which, reminds me, there is a picnic I have to talk at, do you maybe wanna come? It's Friday at like, 2:50." Pete asked. It was a stretch but he decided to go, why not.

_"If I can't help falling in love with you~"_

As Pete watched Chasten walked back to his car, Pete smiled. He smiled to himself as he walked inside and got ready for bed. He finally felt complete. 

_"Like the river flows, shortly to the sea~"_

Chasten smiled to himself the whole way home thinking about Peter's smile, he was falling hard and fast.

_"Darling, so we go some things were meant to be~"_

Chasten decided to listen to music and the rest of the song that was playing earlier started.

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too 'Cause I can't help falling in love with you Like the river flows Shortly to the sea Darling, so we go Some things were meant to be, oh Take my hand, take my whole life too 'Cause I can't help falling in love with you 'Cause I can't help falling in love with you But I can't help falling in love with you~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is the best for this chapter I think. let me know what y'all think.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
